When the Time Comes
by Sayuman
Summary: Prequil to "I'll be home with" and with the help of Bella O we'll see how these two became a couple. chap2 up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own this book or any of the characters in this series even though I wish I did.  
  
Special thanks to Bella O for helping me write this. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
It was the middle of summer as Ginny sat in her room looking out her window after spending about five minutes crying when Ron told her about the owl he got from Harry asking if they could come pick him up. "When are we going to get him?" Ginny asked.  
"I told him that it would probably be about two days but it might be sooner." Ron said back to her as he shut her door and ran down the stairs anxious to tell the rest of the Weasley family.  
As soon as Ginny was sure that Ron was out of ear shot she started to sob in her pillow. It wasn't the fact that Harry was coming over that had her down; it was the fact that he was oblivious to fact that she existed. Well this year will be different she told her self. I won't let my past feelings for him bother me I have to get over him once and for all. "If he hasn't noticed me by now, he never will." Ginny said sadly, but attempted to see the bright side of things. Even if Harry didn't act like she was there half the time it could still be nice to spend the next month with him. With that Ginny got up and headed down stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
Harry was glad that he was going to be leaving the Dursley's house in a couple days. They didn't try locking him up in his room like they had in the years past, mostly because they were scared of what Sirius would do to them if they did.  
Harry and all of his friends knew that he was innocent, but his aunt and uncle didn't' and that was just fine with him. Harry chuckled to himself as he remembered telling his uncle Vernon that Sirius was his godfather. Harry had told them Sirius's warning and he had been left alone ever since. He continued to get his stuff together as he thought about the last couple nights.  
Harry had been having nightmares about Voldemort and how he had killed Cedric right in front of him and there had been nothing Harry could do except watch. Each time he had woken up in a cold sweat. Cause of that he wanted to leave privet drive and be with the people who really cared for him. Not stuck under a roof with people that just put up with him.  
With that last thought Harry managed to go to bed just to wake up gasping for air. There was something else that got his attention there was a small rasping on his window when he opened in flew Ron's owl Harry barley caught him before he knocked over some books on his trunk. Harry took the parchment off of her leg and read it.  
  
Harry  
  
I got your owl the other day I'm glad that you're wanting to come over. Mum wrote Dumbledore asking if it would be alright it you spent the rest of the summer with us. He owled back and said it was perfectly fine. So I guess what I'm saying mate is that well be picking you up today about noon, so be ready.  
  
Ron  
  
Ps. When you get over here, watch out for Fred and George's newest prank. One causes you to be covered in scales for about a day the other causes you to have a bad case of gas. They're both disguised as toffees. They're trying them out on the family, but I don't think that they would think twice to try them on you as well, so I thought I give you a heads up.  
  
After finishing the letter Harry was relieved to know he had something to look forward to and decided went back to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ It was about six a.m. when Ginny woke up the next morning. She woke to hear every one running about the house, especially her mum trying to get every thing ready for when Harry arrived. Hermione was coming over to greet Harry as well, but most likely she was also coming over to spend some time with Fred.  
No matter what any one did nether Hermione nor Fred would admit that they were a couple, even though it was obvious to every one that they were.  
  
Ginny was glad that Mione was coming because she needed to talk to her friend about how she planned on going about her new non-Harry attitude. Ginny had her doubts because she had tried last year by going out with Dean but by the end of the school year they had broken up with each other in a rather quiet matter considering that almost every one knew about the couple.  
Ginny did all this while contemplating how she was going to do  
her hair when she got out of the shower. After Fred got out of the  
bathroom Ginny did a quick inspection of the room to make sure he  
hadn't done anything to the shampoo. The last time she had forgotten  
to check , she came out with pink hair. Thinking of their pranks  
brought a smile to her face when she recalled the other day when the  
twins had managed to get Ron to eat one of their toffees. She  
remembered it as if it just happened a few minutes ago.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
She was sitting on a chair when Fred and George walked in and tossed Ron a candy saying "Ron want a toffee?" Without even thinking Ron took it and ate it before noticing the look on the twins faces. "What did you do?" Ron had demanded. George was already cracking up when Fred, between gasps for air, said"Why Ron you're looking a little green around the gills." With that Ron raced to the lavatory. The next thing Ginny heard was Ron yelling "Bloody hell I look like a lizard." With that the twins were on the floor rolling and laughing harder then ever. The carried on until they heard there mum yelling "Fredrick and George Weasley! What do you have to say for your selves?" After a shocked look between the two Fred yelled back "Whatever you do don't put him in the garden or we might find him munching on a cricket, but don't worry it should only last a day then he'll start to molt." And before their mother could respond, Fred and George had sauntered out of the room.  
  
Ginny was laughing to her self when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" Ginny asked.  
"Room service. Would you like a towel?" "What? Now who's really there?" Ginny asked again.  
But she got "Room service. Would u like a muffin and Juice?" Now getting annoyed, she got up and opened the door saying "Fred if that's you I'm going to..."but her voice trailed off when she found Hermione standing there with a big grin on her face. "Hermione when did you get here?" Ginny said with a surprised look on her face.  
"What I'm I not allowed to pull a small joke on my best friend every now and then?" Hermione asked and with that Ginny shook the look off her face "Well I don't know that muffin and juice was tempting, and to find out that you don't have them...I don't know if I can get over a loss like that." Ginny said laughingly as she pulled Hermione in to her room.  
"So when did you get here?" Ginny asked again.  
"Oh. Yeah. I just got here a little bit ago. Just as Ron and his dad left to go get Harry."  
"They left to get Harry? Oh." Ginny said a bit shaken.  
Upon seeing this Hermione questioned "Ginny is there some thing you want to talk about?" "Yes, yes there is something I need to talk to you about." Ginny answer back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well you guys how you like it. I'll wait for some or your reviews I'm all ready getting started on the next chapter. 


	2. Sumertime

Disclaimer: I don't own this book or any of the characters in this series even though I wish I did.  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Special thanks to Bella O for helping me write this. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ Harry got up a couple hours latter after getting Ron's owl. He finished packing when he headed to the kitchen to tell his Aunt, and Uncle.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" Harry said as he came in. "I'm leaving around noon to day to go spend the rest of the summer with the Weasleys." Harry finished as he took the piece of burnt toast his Aunt had made for his breakfast while Dudley and his Uncle actually had a meal. He just sat there while waiting for his uncles reply.  
  
"That's nice boy, now run off and leave me alone."  
  
He said before realizing what Harry had just said. "Get back here now!" Harry's uncle bellowed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Your going were!" Vernon said while his face turned a deep purple. "There's no way your going with those, those freaks that you hang out with." Vernon finished almost stuttering as he did. After that reply Harry was having trouble just not to yell back at him but after clenching his fists he replied comely.  
  
"Think about it this way." Harry said "You won't have me around to ruin any party you throw, there wouldn't be another mouth to feed, and final you wouldn't have to hide me from the neighbors, or will I have to tell Sirius about this." Harry finished knowing that he had won from the look on all there faces.  
"So what time are these friends of yours coming to get you again?"  
  
"They said that they would be here around noon today." Harry answered his uncle.  
  
After finishing this he had barely had reached the top of the stairs  
to get his stuff when he heard a the doorbell ringing continuously.  
Laughing to him self there was only one person that could be Harry  
thought to him self. Harry went to go get his stuff and before long  
Harry was on his way home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ As Ginny sat on her bed thinking on how she was going to tell Hermione. She knew that Hermione was her best friend but just how was she going to say that she needed help to get her mind off of Harry, when Harry was one of Hermione's best friends.  
  
"Just take your time Ginny no need to rush." Hermione finished while putting a arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug.  
  
After a couple minutes Ginny figured it was time to tell her.  
  
"Well it's just that I'm sick of not being noticed by Him." Ginny said weakly  
  
"Oh do you mean dean? I thought he couldn't keep his eyes off you."  
  
"No. Me and Dean broke up at the end of last year. It's , it's Harry I'm talking about." Ginny told her startled friend.  
  
"It's Harry? Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Hermione asked.  
  
"it's the fact that he was your best friend besides Ron, and I thought it might bother you." Ginny said while trying to keep from crying. When she finally looked at her friend she didn't see a look of surprise but one of understanding.  
  
"You thought I would be bothered that you liked Harry and wanted to be more then a crush, that's nonsense. I've known that you liked Harry for awhile it was obvious that you had a crush on him but I didn't know you had this big of one on him." Hermione told her friend before continuing "I'm not bothered in the least, but your brothers might have something to say if they knew that you wanted to be more then just a friend." Hermione said before laughing to her self.  
  
She could just see all of the Weasley boys holding Harry down as they did who knows what to him.  
  
"What so funny?" Ginny asked confused to what could make her laugh right now.  
"It's just that I just pictured what your brothers would do to Harry if they thought Harry was going out with you." Hermione confessed.  
  
"And what would be so bad about me and Harry going out." Ginny said with mock anger. And crossed her arms in doing so.  
  
"You know as well as I do how protective your brothers are of you." Hermione said back "you know I didn't mean to be harsh or anything."  
  
"I know and your right it would be funny." Ginny said suppressing a giggle. "This year is going to be different though. I won't let my feelings for Harry get me this year."  
  
"It's going to be hard you know its never easy to get over someone when you have feelings for them like you do." Hermione said with all seriousness "I'll help in anyway I can."  
  
"Thank you that will help me a lot." Ginny barely finished when they heard the front door to the burrow open up and every one come in. With Mr. Weasley calling out "Everyone were home from getting Harry." "Well we better go down and say hi to everyone." With that Ginny and Hermionewent downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ Ron and Harry were talking when they got to the burrow. Mostly about quidditch since last year Ron and Ginny both made the team as chaser and beater. But there conversation was interrupted when Hermione and Ginny came running down the stairs to greet them.  
  
"Hermione how has your summer?" Harry asked. "and how was yours as well Ginny" "Ok." they said at the same time while giving Harry a hug then they walked off giggling to each other. Which just left Harry standing there scratching his head saying "Ok?"  
  
He did notice something about Ginny that was different She hadn't blushed when she saw him and didn't stare at him with a day dreamer's look on her face. The more he thought about that the more it got to him that she was growing up to be woman. "Harry stop it now! That's your best friends sister." he said to himself and he snapped out of the daze he was in.  
  
Just as Ron was about to say something Fred and George walked in and tossed a candy to Harry saying "Hey Harry want a toffee?"  
  
"No thanks not really hungry but thanks any way." with that the twins looked at each other and said in sing song voice "Hey Ron would you like one?"  
  
Harry saw Ron's Face get about as red as his hair and figured that he must have had one before this. Before he could stop him self Harry was laughing out loud.  
  
"What's so funny Harry." Ron asked as if he had been betrayed.  
  
"It's your face Ron you should of seen your self you looked like a tomato. I'm sorry if I offended you, but I couldn't help my self." now that I think about it which one did u get."  
  
Now it was the twins turn to look betrayed "You told him about these before he could try one Ron. Now that hurts." with that George finished by saying "I don't know if I can live with knowing with what Ron did." "I know what you mean George, this calls for a duel. Quidditch at sunrise tomorrow" after that they turned and walked out heel to toes as if they were at a funeral.  
  
"Well any way Ron which one did you get?" Harry asked again. And about ten minutes latter he knew the whole story. "So how long were you molting again before you got it all?"  
  
"All this morning up to about a hour before we got you. I wonder if we could get a couple of those to give to Malfoy and his goons."  
  
"That would be funny." Harry said agreeing "So what are we going to do about tomorrow's game. I'm sure that Fred and George are getting whoever they can for there team."  
  
"Well not if we get them first." Ron countered. With that they were off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ The Quidditch duel kick started the summer for every one. It had most of the neighborhood involved. Through the whole game it was close Harry's team was barely holding on to the lead when Harry spotted the snitch by George's head. Harry was off to get it. Nearly getting hit by a bludger twice but he managed to keep ahead of Randy Toadward George's and Fred's seeker Harry saw the snitch duck behind Ginny.  
Ron yelled "Harry watch out your heading right towards Ginny!"  
  
"I know what I'm doing, trust me." Harry said back to Ron, and with that Harry moved over just enough to keep from hitting Ginny and catch the snitch and win the game.  
  
After the game George and Fred were mumbling about there loss when Mrs. Weasley asked if they wanted to go to the beach for the rest of the day. George and Fred forgot about the game and looked at each other with a look that could only of been inspired by the devil him self came across there faces.  
  
Harry borrowed a pair of shorts from Ron since he didn't have his own. "That was a close game Harry." Ron stated  
  
"Yeah I know." Harry said "I was barely able to stay ahead of Randy though."  
  
"To tell you the truth Harry you kinda scared me when you went flying at Ginny like that." Ron replied in a serious tone. "I'm sorry Ron I just did that so to throw Randy off to were the snitch was, I promise never to that again. The last thing I want to have happen is see any one get hurt." With that said they headed for the lake.  
  
Quidditch games and going to the lake to swim were regular activities. Harry still had his nightmares but they were a lot more bearable since he was at the Weasleys. And Ginny was actually doing good not showing feelings towards Harry.  
  
There was bout a week left when the owls from Hogwarts got there. Telling them each there supplies that they would need this year. Harry found out that he was made captain of the quidditch team since Angelina left last year. Every one congratulated Harry on this.  
  
"Were going to be in our sixth year this year, where has the time gone." Ron stated  
  
"Well with Vold..." Harry had almost said Voldemorts full name when he caught him self when he saw every one at the table flinching and correcting him self with "Well what I mean is with Quidditch practice, and tests, and he who must not be named coming back, took up a lot of are time, and now its just going to get worse." Harry finished but a glazed look came to his eyes as he thought about what happened over the last two years mainly his forth when Cedric died.  
  
Mrs. Weasley quickly changed the subject of the conversation and asked "So every one eat up your going to need it when we go to get your supplies today."  
  
"I wish there was something I could say to help Harry feel better but what's the point it's not like he's going to pay attention to what I have to say any way." Ginny thought as she opened her letter.  
  
When Ginny opened her letter a perfect badge fell out. When seeing this Mrs. Weasley said astounded "Now almost every one of my children have been perfects" while giving Fred and George a look that would stop a banshee in its steps. "So Ginny dear since you made perfect what would you like to get?"  
  
"It says that this year that were supposed to have formal dress robes." Ginny said looking down at her feet "I would like to have new beautiful dress robes if that's ok with you."  
  
"Of course it is Ginny dear, you earned it" Mrs. Weasley told her daughter. "Now every one there's only one place were we can get all this."  
  
"Diagon ally." almost everyone said at the same time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ Tell me what you think ppl. I think I got a little out of sinc on this one but hopefully the next will make up for this one 


End file.
